Definition Of Weird
by forbiddensanctuary
Summary: Being weird isn't always a bad thing. A lot of spoilers for some animes, you'll understand why if you read. Jaden Yuki Love Story Warning:Bad language Disclaimer: I do not own any anime nor do i own the cover pic, i just made it look a bit more pretty with some website.
1. Chapter 1

1

A squeal came from my lips as I stared at the cards in my hands, duel monster cards from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. (I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh). Well, not exactly duel monster cards to be exact, I made them, but you'll find out how they work if I ever duel anybody.

That's right I said 'if'. Sadly I'm the only person I know that has an interest in anime and am teased for it big time. Though they really should know better, it's not like I tease the guy in geometry class for wearing girl shoes that look like boy shoes.

The theme song for Yu-Gi-Oh GX came on and I ran downstairs and jumped onto the couch. Normally I would be yelled at for running in the house, but my parents are rarely ever here so I doubt they would find out.

"Awe, its only episode one" I gave a pout as I stared at the screen. I had been hoping it would be the newest episode, I guess not. As I watched, I could only wish that I could participate in the entry exams and duel so I could get in a school that involves dueling.

Then I wouldn't be so weird because everyone at the school would practically duel to solve their problems and save…the…world. I think I would actually be the most normal one there if I think about it.

Not unless I joined Jaden Yuki and friends and helped their adventure. Although it would be fun, I doubt they would want to hang out with someone like me. I practically am the definition of weird. If you go look it up in the school dictionary you will see my photo in there…literately.

I sighed as I stared at my reflection in the coffee table, but before I could think of any more thoughts of anime I saw the reflection of a package as well. Picking it up I looked to see my name.

I wonder what's inside. I ripped the tape off and looked inside the box, taking the items out. I gave a pout when I noticed papers inside. I rolled my eyes, oh yay, reading during a holiday.

Scanning over the papers I found myself very confused. These papers have questions about the game duel monsters and even odder, the questions are already answered. I then looked at the top to see a grade, D-.

Slowly, I set the papers down on the coffee table and decided to go back to watching the anime. Though what I didn't expect was my name to be called on the show. "Emily Serenity please report to dueling field 3."

I blinked and nearly screamed out in horror. Instead of being in my house staring at the TV oddly, I am currently in front of some guy with one of Kaiba's duel disks. I then looked down at my arm to see I have one on as well, and I'm wearing a skirt. Okay, what pervert decided to change my clothes and take me to an anime convention.

I guess they used some kind of drug to make it seem like I had blinked, yeah. That is very reasonable; then again I don't have any friends that like anime scratch that I don't even have any friends at all!

Though…I guess it won't hurt to play along. "Get out your deck so we can begin." The man told me. I nodded and unlatched the duel card holder on my shoulder. Actually if I think about it, it looks as though it could hold some cigarettes. I got my deck out and smirked, these are the cards I just now made. Oh yay I get to test them out today.

"Now, I place one card face down and end my turn." He said as he placed a face down card. I grinned as I looked over my cards. "I summon Uzumaki Naruto and equip him with Sakura Haruno."

Suddenly Naruto and Sakura appeared on the field, looking completely confused. The test guy looked confused as well, but shrugged it off. He then drew a card, "I summon Air Armor Ninja. Attack" He said while pointing at Sakura, whose attack points and Defense points are zero, while Naruto's is 1000.

When Sakura died, nothing happened for a few seconds, before Naruto grew pissed that is. His attack points raised by one thousand. "When both Sakura and Naruto are on the field and she dies, he gains a thousand attack points for each card that is on your field. So your Air Ninja and Your face down."

"Okay, now I play the spell card Ran. She only makes this dude look like a girly chick because she's not with Amu Hinamori." Ran from Shugo Chara appeared onto the field and did a character transformation with Naruto, leaving him in a pink cheerleader outfit. And I have to say Naruto started to freak out and the guy I'm dueling looks slightly disturbed.

"Now Naruto, use pompom rasengan" I ordered him. Naruto then stopped freaking out and automatically used his super special awesome Rasengan. Although it's pink and has streamers surrounding it.

(Opponent: 1000 Emily: 4000)

"Okay, I play the spell card, Black Hole, and I summon Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (1800/1000) Attack her life points directly." I gave off a pout as my life points went down. (Emily: 2200) He gave off a smirk and I couldn't help but give him an odd look. I hope he understands that I am winning at the moment, might need to take him to the nurse later on.

"Okay then, I summon…oh hot damn this is good. I summon this guy, and play the spell card Brooklyn Rage."

I didn't say Joey's name in fear someone would question him being a card and me telling that I made it and I would be disqualified. (3300/100)

(Opponent: o)

**Somewhere in Domino City**

Joey Wheeler sat up from his seat on his friends Yugi's couch and yelled out, "Brooklyn Rage" When he realized what he had done he blinked before staring around at everybody. "Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked his friend, concerned for him.

Joey shook his head and waved his arms around, "I dreamed someone had used me as a duel monster and equipped me with some spell card called 'Brooklyn Rage' and I won her the duel." Tristan sighed as he got up and went to the phone, "I'll go call the psychiatrist"

**Emily**

A small laugh escaped my lips as I walked from the place where I had just dueled and sat down. That's when I allowed myself to faint from realizing that the holograms actually came out of the duel disk and that it wasn't just a toy kids' use.


	2. Chapter 2

1

I looked around the Slifer red dorm and decided it is best to make myself comfortable. So far, this whole thing has been pretty epic. Except for the other day when I decided to take shelter in an abandoned building that some guy sells drugs at. How was I supposed to know people were downstairs doing drugs? Then the flipping cops just had to randomly appear out of thin air.

Then they tried to catch me so they could place me in a flipping orphanage, but I jumped out the second story window and landed on some guy on a skateboard. Poor window, oh well I guess all that matters is that I am here.

Though, I really don't want to appear in the first few episodes, I don't want to screw those up. Then again maybe if I go to the girl's dorm with Jaden I could push those friends of Alexis in the lake and laugh as they freak out about getting wet, or they could do that to me.

Okay, hibernation it is. I wonder what will happen as punishment if I don't show up for class. I shrugged and snuggled into the blankets in my room.

I let out a yawn as I stretched and made my way over to the closet, picking out an outfit for me to wear. I just went with a black V-neck and a pair of dark skinny jeans, and then of course I wore the Slifer red jacket, though it is unbuttoned.

I then walked over to my phone and looked at the time, but when I saw the date I almost topple over. I can't believe it; I've been asleep for a few weeks? Damn I'm good at this whole hibernation thing I got going on.

I grabbed my schedule and started my way to my first class of the day. When I got there, I looked around the class for where I sit, and ironically it is the seat right next to Jaden's. For the next hour I waited for class to come in and finally, people started to come in.

So I was early, no big deal.

Though when Crowler came inside, he took roll call and he didn't call my name, "Doctor Crowler, you didn't call my name" I told him as he had been about to started class. He turned around and looked at me, "Oh great, another Slifer slacker. Well I haven't seen you so I thought you were a drop out. So tell me young one, what is you excuse for not coming to my classes?"

Tears brimmed the corner of my eyes as I sniffed, "My sister's friend Bob died" I cried out, letting the tears fall freely. Crowler freaked, especially when the huge screen at the front of the class turned on.

"Crowler, why is one of your students crying?" Crowler went to explain, but he had been cut off, "Come to my office now" And with that the she-he ran off to his office and the screen turned off. When he left I stopped crying and let out a yawn.

"I'm sorry to hear about your sister's friend" Syrus said to me with a look of sympathy in his eyes. In return I gave him a small smile, "Well, she did forget to feed him, so it had to have happened some time."

"Feed him?" Jaden questioned me as he gave me a very odd and confused look. "Is he not able to do that himself?" I shook my head and this time it was me giving him the odd look. "Nope, I don't think a pet goldfish can do that."

"A gold fish?" Someone from behind me questioned. I turned to see Bastion and nodded, "Yeah, my sister is so lonely that she has a gold fish named Bob, she said he was her friend and we had a burial for him a few weeks ago."

"Then why haven't you been to class?" He asked in his creepy voice. I don't know why but it's creepy, as I said I don't know why. I shrugged, "Apparently humans have the ability to hibernate."

A laugh sounded from in front of me and I turned back around to see Alexis, "Nice one" I only stared at her for a while until her eyes went slightly wide, "You really mean it?"

Jaden rose his hand and we high fived, "You really need to teach me how to do that." Soon the door opened and I went back into tears. Alexis and Jaden decided to play along so Alexis hugged me, telling me everything is going to be okay and Jaden rubbed my back.

Though then I saw winged Kuriboh above him and my eyes widened. Jaden gave me an odd look before looking up and seeing his duel spirit. Well…I guess he's not the only one who can see him. I wonder who mine is.

After Crowler got back he told us all it is a free day and left the room once more. That's when I started talking with Jaden and the others, but my mind is still on my dueling spirit. So halfway through class I pulled out my deck and started to concentrate.

When I opened my eyes I screamed in horror at the sight on the nine tailed fox behind bars and Naruto with a black hole in his stomach, though that didn't stop him from looking hot. Then I saw his dad, oh hot damn I've always known where Naruto has gotten his looks, but seeing them both in person is just so flipping awesome.

Though it still doesn't answer who my duel spirit is, oh well. Though when Minato snapped his fingers, I had been left with the nine tails all alone, somewhat scared. I'm guessing he is my duel spirit.

"Hi there pretty kitty" I said nervously as I walked over to the cage holding him back. He growled at me loudly, "Did you just call me a 'kitty'" I swear if there wasn't a seal I would have pissed my pants.

"Sorry, but doesn't me being in here help? I could remove the seal." I told him. He stopped and then looked down at me, shocked. "Would you do it?" I shrugged, "It depends, what's the magic word?"

"Please" Now that scared me. I gave him a grin and thumbs up, "Congratulations, you just screwed yourself over."

Before he could do anything, I heard a yell from behind me, "It's you again" I turned around sheepishly to see Naruto and his fading dad. I guess I may have ruined their father son moment in the anime. I gave him a slight wave before disappearing as well.

When I came to I found Jaden carrying me, "Night Jaden" I mumbled before falling asleep. Before I went unconscious I heard a chuckle and a soft reply of, "Just remember not to go into hibernation."


	3. Chapter 3

1

A yawn escaped my lips as I rolled out from under the bed I had been currently sleeping under. Only to see that girl from that one episode acting all stalkerish getting it on with Zane's cards. For a moment, we just stared at each other. "Lovely day isn't it?" I asked her. She slowly nodded her head and backed away with his cards.

Then Jaden came, "I don't know what you're up to but you gotta get out of here right now…Emily what the hell are you doing on the floor?" I rolled my eyes as I got to my feet. "Can I not sleep under a hot guy's bed without being disturbed?" I had only received stares, I guess I can't.

After hearing some creepy laughter I walked backwards towards the door and after the girl whom had already left. Jaden came after me, though we had been stopped right before we could jump off of the balcony like the ninja's we are…sorry wrong anime.

"Zane, look who decided to visit your room." One of Zane's…friends said I think. I don't know, the only person you see the guy hang with is Alexis in the damned show. After Jaden tried to leave I walked over to Zane and looked up at him.

"Some creepy little stalker girl you met a while back is at the academy, she decided it would be fun to join and get 'acquainted' with your cards. Hence the hair band on your floor." He raised an eyebrow but nodded none the less.

Why do they have to make the emotionless ones the hot ones? "Let him go" "What?" Jaden question, but I rolled my eyes and sprayed him with the bear mace in my pocket, making him become unconscious. "Come on you idiot we have things to do people to see and thing to 'do' if you catch my drift." I said.

The guys in the room went red except for Zane. Damn, I had been hoping that would work. "I meant dueling you pervert." A smirk made its way to my lips, offence intended. Carrying him bridal style I took him to the balcony and dropped him, making him land on a shrub.

I waved bye before jumping down after him, landing on him.

Sitting on the edge of a hill I watched as Jaden and that girl started to duel. Syrus and Chumley were next to me, but were pressed against the ground while Zane and Alexis are standing. I smirked as I looked at them, "I know why she's gone to all this trouble just to stay as a boy." Everyone looked down at me.

"And what's that Emily?" I scoffed. "She's in love with your hot piece of brother." Alexis started to cough and Syrus appeared to be very uncomfortable. I smiled as I pat him on the back, "Though you got the looks, remember?" I started to snicker as he nodded enthusiastically at this.

"…why did you do that, you're so mean." Her Maiden in Love card cried. I rolled my eyes and got out a bat. "You want to know what's nice, beating the hell out of little girls that whore around with married men so find some man whore ya slut. Better watch out because I will not hesitate to shove this *BLEEPING~* metal baseball bat up your *BLEEP~*."

Alexis had grabbed onto me to stop me from actually going down there and doing so. I swear these people need to man up. "How do I get a Maid Encounter?" Syrus asked as he stared at the duel. I gave him a wink and spoke in a seductive voice, "Just come to my room anytime baby."

This caused Alexis to let go of me from surprise and I grinned walking down to the two duelists and over to Jaden's monsters which are on her field, hitting them with a baseball bat. "Hey, what about your wives you pedophiles? I swear you might as well be worse than Orochimaru."

So that is how Jaden got the idea to use a girl against her in the anime. Not really but hey, it would be pretty weird and random.

After the duel had finished she started to talk to Zane with a blush on her face. Before Alexis could go on with her usual speech of bullshit I beat her to it, "Honey, it's better to fall for fictional characters. Because then you won't have the crazy little person speaking in the back of your mind telling you that you have a ninety nine percent chance with someone older than you."

"But that's…" I sighed before whispering in her ear, "Just go for Jaden, he's smaller than Zane so hopefully you know the saying." Her face went beat red as she gave me a nod.

"Goodbye Jaden, My sweet prince. I love you." Jaden gave me a look and shrieked, "Just what the hell did you say to her?" I laughed as I placed a finger to my lips. "That's my little secret." I then winked at what I assumed to be the camera.

**In the studio after shooting the chapter**

"And can anyone tell me why I had to tell an 8 year old THAT kind of thing." Emily screeched as she walked off of the set. Jaden's face was still red and Syrus looked ready to die as well. The director looked at her with a rose eyebrow, "Well we didn't think you'd mind us adding it, because the chapter wasn't supposed to start out with you under Zane's bed."

"Why were you under my bed anyways?" Zane asked her with curious eyes. "It's comfy okay. That and last night I was here late, some dude tried to actually rape me and I hid under the bed with a gun…by the way where did the gun go?"

"Let's just say that it's for killing people off the show after their last episodes. Don't want anyone to hear they quit do we?" Everyone stared at the director with wide eyes as they slowly backed away. So kids, this is wh you should never go into show business.


End file.
